


LadybugOut: Rose’s Stand

by ChaoticNeutral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Rose never wanted to pick sides when it came to disputes between friends. And the current fight between the Ladyblog and LadybugOut has been the worst one so far.Rose’s decision to support both blogs ends up having a greater effect on her than she thought. And as much as she may not want to take a side, circumstances result in her showing herself and everyone where she’ll stand.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1270





	LadybugOut: Rose’s Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous_Content](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/gifts).
  * Inspired by [LadyBugOut AU (Snippets)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276710) by [Miraculous_Content](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content). 



> How about a little Rose perspective of the LadybugOut battle of blogs?

* * *

  
Rose Lavillant wasn’t the sort of person who had problems. She was a generally cheerful person who tried to focus more on the positives going on around her whenever she could.

But sometimes, it could be…tiring after a while. Conflict between friends was difficult even under normal circumstances. It was hard to remain cheerful and supportive. Especially when the conflict tended to last for an extended period of time.

Like the others, Rose had been amazed when Lila had first appeared. She had done so much and been to so many amazing places. Her stories were always fun to listen to. But Rose couldn’t deny that there was an unsettling feeling that started to blanket the class, and despite what some of the others believed, it wasn’t even necessarily due to Marinette or her dislike of the other girl.

It felt like something that had been building up over time. Lila’s arrival had been part of it, sure. But there had been other things—small and seemingly unimportant that Rose had been noticing. But she brushed it off. Partly it was due to her admittedly rose-tinted view of life. But there was also the issue that Rose simply didn’t know the full extent of what was going on and couldn’t make a clear judgement until she did.

That was why she never jumped on Marinette when she tried to counter Lila’s stories. It was why she listened but never fully encouraged those very stories. It was why she tried to be supportive of both sides when the argument first came up over that picture that Alya had posted of Ladybug and Chat kissing after Oblivio. Rose didn’t know what was true or not, but she still wanted to support her friends.

Unfortunately, there were just some things that no measure of support could really help. The class ended up divided between those who sided with Alya about the picture and those who disagreed with her putting it up without context and without making sure she had Ladybug’s approval.

Rose could see both sides. Like many others, she adored the idea of their superhero duo becoming a couple. Everyone liked a good love story after all. But at the same time, if Ladybug wasn’t okay with it, she could understand why the photo would be upsetting.

And it seemed Ladybug was indeed NOT okay with the photo or its implications if the sudden creation of her own blog, LadybugOut, was any indication.

Alya had not taken the news well. Especially when Marinette had appeared as an assistant in making the blog.

Class had been rather…tense for a while since then, to say the least.

As a friend, Rose wanted to support Alya, but she didn’t see why the Ladyblog and LadybugOut had to be mutually exclusive. She loved all of her friends and of course admired their resident superheroes. How could she just take sides? How could she only support one?

So Rose did as Rose always does. She supported her classmates to the best of her ability regardless of which “side” they were on.

She reassured Alya of her blog’s standing and the good work she had done before then. The Ladyblog had been the original go-to, after all. But it was no reason Ladybug couldn’t have her own personal blog as well to share the things she wanted shared.

And why not? The LadybugOut was amazing! It wasn’t just about Ladybug and her life. There were active akuma alerts, which was useful and expected as a point of focus. A Tracking feature to know where Ladybug was when engaging an akuma so they would know where not to be. But the surprise came in the additional tags. Feel good posts? Self defense? Relaxation techniques?

When they first appeared, she was surprised. And rather excited! Positive posts were always Rose’s favorite thing to see online and of course she was overjoyed to see Ladybug posting and sharing more. But this went beyond that! This was prevention. This was defense. This was a widespread exchange of information on how to protect themselves and how to be healthy!

It…made her a bit giddy, to be honest.

Ladybug wasn’t just trying to control the flow of information or make herself look good like Lila suggested. She was actually sharing important tips and tricks, not just in dealing with akumas but also the stressors of daily life that akumas tended to feed on. There was so much useful information available that it would be downright silly to ignore it, regardless of the reasons.

And then there was the other added feature. There were ways for them to submit information and be involved! They were able to try and catch or track the butterflies before they possessed anyone. They could send out an alert directly to Ladybug. This was…they could actually HELP. Ladybug was giving them the chance to help her and Rose couldn’t have been happier. This was…

This felt like the first real bit of control she’s been offered.  
  


For the first time since Hawk Moth started his campaign against the city, she was being told what she could do to protect herself. Whether from an akuma or from becoming one herself. Not just to be positive or not get upset, but actual ways to handle her emotions. Not just to hide or try not to be a target but tactics, techniques, skills, and the means to ensure her own safety.

This was Ladybug telling them that they didn’t HAVE to be akumatized. They didn’t HAVE to be victims. They couldn’t help how they feel but they didn’t HAVE to be overcome by it.

Why not make use of the techniques Ladybug was teaching? Her reasoning was sound and the skills she displayed were indicative of her own ability. Like many in Paris, Rose had believed Ladybug was immune to akumas. That she had a power that protected her or that she was just that amazing. Rose never considered that Ladybug could be a person like the rest of them who has to try just as much—if not more, given her role—to keep her own feelings under control. Ladybug explained it in her videos, and Marinette had even backed the claim and confirmed that it had worked for her. To think that Marinette had almost been akumatized twice was scary, but knowing she had been able to fend it off each time was…inspiring.

If this was what Ladybug was doing to protect herself and it worked, and if she was sharing it to help everyone else…then why not use it?

Rose had been scared for a while now. Waking up after being an akuma was a terrifying experience. Not knowing where she was or why she was there. Knowing that something had happened but not having any memory of what she had done. And if Chloe and Heroes Day and poor Mr. Pigeon were any indication, it could happen again to the same people.

That was…not an experience she wanted to repeat. As much as she had appreciated the chance to meet Prince Ali, Rose still had nightmares about the things she might have done while an akuma. And the events of Heroes Day only made it worse.

The Ladyblog had helped somewhat with that—mostly by documenting what had happened. It was useful, but overall, the Ladyblog had been information. The biggest source of such information about akumas and what they had done. Photos and videos and theories. Data that…admittedly wasn’t always fully compiled and complete when made available. It would mention when an akuma was active and what Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing, which was helpful and in some ways retraumatizing. But the rest of it was mostly fan-contributions. Things about Ladybug. Photos. Fanart and fanfiction even. But not actual means to protect themselves or help each other. Not like this.

So to find out that there were ways of preventing an akuma from getting to her once more—even if she became as upset as she had been the last time she was possessed—was a relief. She took in every one of Ladybug’s tips and strategies. She watched every video on self defense and practiced the moves regularly. She checked the blog for updates on a daily basis.

Her and Juleka had even made it a part of their regular hangout. Taking an hour to practice the relaxation methods and various self defense techniques. When Luka had found out, he had even offered to help. Rose felt somewhat guilty that his helping often ended up with him on the floor due to being their “akuma” to practice on, but he took it all in stride and even offered a few tips of his own.

Rose had taken it all to heart, feeling all the better for it. And while a part of her felt guilty that she couldn’t fully commit to a single side, she was all the more committed to helping her friends as much as possible.

She had wanted to help her friends.

That was all she had wanted.

She never intended to get in the middle of their conflict.

She had never meant to add to any of it.

She certainly had never had any wish or desire to be the proof of one side over the other.

But akumas never really cared about what anyone else wanted. And the akuma who had trapped her in a corner only seemed to care about making her the latest of his victims.

It had been another day planned with her friends before the akuma appeared. She didn’t know what he was supposed to be or what his powers were—just that he was there and that he had barged in between her and her friends, leaving Rose on her own, cowering and backed up by the fountain in the park.

She saw Juleka staring in horror from the other side of the courtyard.

She saw Luka looking for something to grab to try to fight with.

She saw the akuma sneering and raising a hand towards her.

What she saw next was mostly a blur of colors as she allowed lessons she had ingrained and her own muscle memory to take charge in a moment of panic.

Voices whispered in her head—Ladybug’s calm instructions and Luka’s soothing guidance walking her through the steps she had committed to memory and already knew by heart. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Grab his wrist.

Shift to the side.

With the other hand, grab his arm near the elbow.

Turn her body so her back was to his and twist his arm in the process.

Put a foot behind his and destabilize his balance.

Bend her legs and push out her hips to force him off his center of gravity.

Pull him forward—

_And OVER!_

The few bystanders still present watched in shock as a little blonde girl just flipped an akuma over her shoulder and right into the fountain.

Now that she was free and he was down, Rose immediately took off to her friends, heart pounding and brain screaming though not nearly as loud as her friends had been because did she really just do that?

Rose didn’t care—she didn’t care in the moment, she had just wanted to get away and get to her friends and get to safety. She reached them and felt their hands grabbing her and pulling her forward and further out of danger and all she could think of was that she was safe—she was safe they were there she was safe they were safe please let her be safe!

“It’s okay, Rose! You’re okay!” Juleka’s murmurs helped to reorient her and all Rose wanted to do was cry but the akuma was still back there!

And suddenly she was only with one friend instead of two because Luka had charged forward to the akuma with his guitar in hand in the absolutely wrong position for playing and what was he DOING?!

He cautiously approached the downed akuma while holding his guitar like a weapon—no Luka, don’t do that! You’ll ruin it!

Rose and Juleka couldn’t speak. Nobody could as Luka reached the fountain where the akuma was lying still.

Luka, for his part, observed the scene with a keen eye. He took in the position of the akuma’s body against the fountain. He took in the state of the fountain itself. The crack in the surface and actual chunk of material that had broken when the akuma hit it head-first. The water spilling around the akuma. Despite all appearances of the figure before him, he was wary for the slightest hint of movement.

There was none.

He nudged the akuma a couple of times with his not-supposed-to-be-a-weapon to make sure before glancing back to the others.

“I think you knocked him out.” 

Rose squeaked. Juleka hugged her tighter.

Several calls went out at that point. For rope to at least try to bind the akuma until Ladybug appeared. To the police to inform them of the situation. And of course, to LadybugOut to let their hero know where to come.

When Ladybug arrived at the scene minutes later in response to an akuma, it was quite possibly the first time she didn’t have to fight. She was initially confused by the small crowd of people waiting for her at the edges of the park, but they weren’t controlled. Instead, they called her over—“The akuma is here! Over there!” They shouted and pointed.

She wasn’t sure if it was a trick at first, but sure enough, there was the akuma, laying sprawled right at the fountain and completely unconscious. When she approached the group, Luka of all people was the one taking charge and thankfully explained what had happened.

“The akuma tried to go after Rose.” He informed her quietly once she came over. “She was cornered against the fountain and couldn’t get away. Next thing anyone knew, she’d flipped him and completely knocked him out.”

Ladybug gasped at that. “Rose did?” It wasn’t that she didn’t believe it could happen, but that Rose would do that to an akuma? It was a bit of a surprise.

He gave a small laugh. “I think we should thank you. She and sis had really been taken with your blog. Those self defense videos you’d been putting up came in handy.”

She blushed at that. Sure, when Marinette had decided to start trying to put up videos and guides to teach self defense, she had wanted people to be able to protect themselves. She just hadn’t expected it would work out like this.

She was…kind of proud, honestly.

Luka shrugged, a bit bemused. “I know we shouldn’t have stuck around but he wasn’t moving and we wanted to make sure you knew.” He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not really a good idea for civilians to get involved like this, but…”

“I understand.” She said, smiling kindly and reassuring. “I’ll take it from here.”

It was by far the easiest akuma fight she’d ever had. Insomuch as there wasn’t really a “fight”. The akuma was still completely out of it when she approached and a quick search found the possessed item. With a snap of the item and a flick of her yo-yo, the butterfly was purified and the akuma restored to his normal self. Fortunately, the Cure undid the damage—what little of it there was to the fountain and the akuma—but the former victim was still taken in by emergency responders to get checked out.

“L-Ladybug?” She turned to see a still panicked Rose in the company of Luka and Julka. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

Ladybug rested a hand on the other girl’s shoulder in reassurance. “It’s not your fault, Rose.” Ladybug told her, kindly. “You didn’t try to go after the akuma. He came after you and you acted in self-defense.”

“But…”

“Rose, you were forced into a bad position and you defended yourself. You did what you had to so you could get away. And you did great. Be proud of yourself, because I know I’m proud of you.”

Rose blushed at that. 

“I know we’re not supposed to go looking for akumas or get in the way, and I don’t want to cause you trouble.” The blonde told her, nervously. “But I…I really appreciate your blog. It’s done so much for us when you’ve already done more than enough. So…I just…” Rose smiled. “Thank you for helping me to protect myself. And for showing me that I could.”

“You’re welcome.” The hero told her, warmly. “Above all, just stay safe.” She said this to all three of them, seeing their smiles in response before turning to leave.

“Bug out!” And with that, she was gone.

Rose clutched her phone to her chest, practically glowing.

It had worked. Ladybug’s techniques and shared knowledge had worked. Rose had protected herself. She had saved her friends.

Thoughts of what might come later didn’t register. She didn’t think about how by that evening, her image would be in the news. Or how Alya might react when she saw her the next day. Or what this would mean for herself and her desire to not pick a side in the “blog wars”.

In that moment, Rose was proud. And that pride gave her a strength that could face whatever came next.


End file.
